


The Many Ways to Propose

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Stiles is here, at the restaurant, on Valentine’s day, surrounded by lovey-dovey couples, he’s kind of rethinking his plan.</p><p>There’s already been two couples that have gotten engaged, and he and Derek haven’t even gotten through the first course yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Ways to Propose

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt: "What about sterek proposing over valentines day dinner but something goes wrong?"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this prompt is [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/111162393348/what-about-sterek-proposing-over-valentines-day).

Now that Stiles is here, at the restaurant, on Valentine’s day, surrounded by lovey-dovey couples, he’s kind of rethinking his plan.

There’s already been two couples that have gotten engaged, and he and Derek haven’t even gotten through the first course yet. One couple it was the whole traditional, get down on one knee and declare their love in front of everyone. Stiles thought it was touching, but when all the applause was done and people went back to their meals, Derek told him that such displays seemed so over the top to him. Which, exnay that idea for Stiles then.

The next couple, the guy had hidden the ring in the dessert, and when the girl found it, she squealed in delight, and then the guy did the down on one knee and declare his love in front of everyone thing.

When that one was over, Derek informed Stiles that he thought that was so unsanitary, and hadn’t he heard of that one girl who accidentally swallowed the ring because she hadn’t known it was in there? Well, forget the whole sneaking off to the kitchen to get the chef to bake the ring in Derek’s souffle then.

By the time they’re on the main course, another two couples have proposed, one with the ring being in the champagne glass, and the other with violin accompaniment. Both times Derek complained about how cliche it was to propose on Valentine’s Day and in front of strangers, and really Stiles has given up even doing it tonight. There’s no way he can compete with all these other couples getting engaged right and left, especially after Derek’s commentary.

He pockets the ring and decides tonight is not the night. Derek would hate it, would think it’s cliche, would despise Stiles for doing it in front of strangers, and really, Stiles kind of agrees. He’s just… this ring has been burning a hole in his pocket for two months now, and Christmas didn’t seem right, and neither did New Years, and he was hoping Valentine’s would be it, but guess not.

The meal is fine and they leave and head back to their apartment. Derek can tell that something is upsetting Stiles, and when they get home, he asks.

“Is something wrong?” Derek says when they are taking off their shoes and coats.

Stiles sighs. “No. Everything’s fine.”

“I know you’re lying,” Derek replies, turning Stiles around to face him.

“I just… I thought tonight would turn out differently.”

Derek frowns, his brow furrowed. “Did I do something wrong?”

Stiles’s eyes widen. “No! No of course not. You’re wonderful, you’re always wonderful. I guess… all those couples and proposals, they were a bit… overwhelming?”

Derek nods, walking Stiles to their bedroom and slowly loosening his tie. “There was a lot going on in that restaurant tonight. But, I’m still glad we went. It was nice to see so many people in love. I was happy to be there with you. You know that.”

Stiles smiles. “Yeah, I do. I love you, you know,” he says, leaning in to kiss Derek, stopping his fingers from unbuttoning Stiles’s shirt.

“I love you, too,” Derek says against Stiles’s lips. They kiss and slowly undress each other, falling back into their bed, spending the rest of the night making love and ending it wrapped around each other.

They fall asleep that way, and in the morning, with the sunlight peeking through the blinds, their fingers slowly tracing patterns against each other’s skin. Stiles pulls away for a minute and rummages through his pants to find what he’s looking for and climbs back into bed into Derek’s waiting arms.

He opens the box and holds it up for Derek to see the ring inside.

“Will you marry me, Derek?” Stiles asks, looking up at him expectantly.

Derek grins. “Yes, of course,” he answers, kissing Stiles soundly on the lips. Stiles slips the ring on Derek’s finger, and they both stare at it for a moment. “This was better, don’t you think?” Derek says.

Stiles grins. “Yeah. It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
